1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of packaging of electrical components. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of electrically coupling printed circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical connectors, such as friction-fit card edge connectors or pin-in-socket connectors for example, are typically used for electrically interconnecting printed circuit boards. Such connectors, however, are disadvantageous as each board must typically be configured with a respective correlating male or female connector. The ability to interconnect one board with another depends, then, on the type of connector on each board. Also, such connectors typically require some forced mechanical contact and are therefore inherently less reliable. To ensure proper alignment, each line or pin connection for such connectors typically requires a minimum width and spacing. Forced mechanical connections using long traces, dissimilar metals, and/or angular geometries, for example, also compromise the quality of the signal transferred and produce greater electromagnetic interference emissions. Typical mechanical connectors also consume relatively more space on printed circuit boards.
A first printed circuit board has a contact area, and a second printed circuit board has a contact area. An electrically conductive band is to couple the contact area of the first printed circuit board to the contact area of the second printed circuit board. The conductive band may be selected from the group consisting essentially of a band formed from solder, a band coupled by a weld, a band coupled by a wire bond, a band comprising conductive adhesive, a band comprising conductive film, a band comprising conductive tape, and a band comprising conductive rope. The conductive band may couple the first printed circuit board and the second printed circuit board in a substantially coplanar position.